In optical disk drive-devices adapted to a plurality of kinds of optical disks, when a plurality of objective lenses are employed to achieve focus spots for the respective optical disks, there has been a need for switching over to an objective lens corresponding to each optical disk, with respect to the incident light beam.
To deal with this situation, there is disclosed a driving device that switches over between objective lenses by sliding along a straight guide-rail an overall objective lens driving device on which a plurality of objective lenses is mounted (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In addition, there is disclosed another driving device that is provided with an objective lens switchover unit which arranges a plurality of kinds of objective lenses in a tracking direction, to fix to the lens holder, thereby shifting the lens holder in the tracking direction (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japan Unexamined Patent Publication H11-120572 (pages 1 through 6; FIGS. 1 and 2).
Patent Document 2: Japan Unexamined Patent Publication H09-81947 (pages 1 through 8; FIGS. 1 through 6).